Operation: K.A.S.T.L.E.
is the second story in the seventh episode of Season 3 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on July 30, 2004 on Cartoon Network. Information Summary Numbuh 3 and Mushi visit the Rainbow Monkeys theme park, but King Sandy returns again set on marrying Numbuh 3. Plot The episode begins with the use of an explosive KND R.O.L.L.A.S.K.A.T.E. blasting ketchup all over the front gates of an apparently Rainbow-Monkey themed castle, quickly followed by Sector V (minus Kuki) rushing through the doors. Kuki and Mushi are cowering in a boat, although it is not clear from what. Wallabee lands behind them, followed by the rest of the team. Nigel asked Kuki what her emergency was, and Kuki informed him that the ride was about to start. Nigel tells her exasperatedly that the KND super alert is for emergencies only, and the team leaves after fight with her, while Kuki and Mushi stay for the ride. The ride starts, and a Romeo and Juliet reenactment begins, played by Love and Kisses Rainbow Monkey Romeo, and Pretty Princess Rainbow Monkey Juliet. Unfortunately, for the star-crossed lovers, Romeo's father is the Count Do-Not-Very-Nice, who hates all Pretty Princess Rainbow Monkeys. Fortunately, he is not Romeo's father, and the two get married. Mushi and Kuki speculate on how beautiful it is (as they put it, more than rainbows and love, like a dream dipped in sparkles come true), when the Knights of the Round Towel from Operation: B.E.A.C.H. attack. They say that King Sandy has been searching for the fair princess far and wide, to marry her. Kuki, after being turned away by Nigel over the KND super alert once again, throws Mushi, who is ecstatic about her sister's marriage, out of the boat, sending her to fetch the others to help her. Kuki is captured by the knights, and we next see her chained up in a dungeon, surrounded by Rainbow Monkeys being tortured. She starts to cry, and in comes King Sandy. He says that he is determined not to let his "perfect wedding" be interrupted this time, to which Kuki blushes, smiles, and says that it's "so sweet", immediately followed by enraged rejection. King Sandy then threatens her with dropping a whole bunch of Rainbow Monkeys in boiling hot nacho cheese, making Kuki surrender. King Sandy orders his knights to prepare the princess for the wedding. They oblige, and we cut to the next scene. Mushi hangs on the leg of Wallabee, begging them to come to Kuki. They refuse, and Mushi says "Well, FINE! If you won't come see Kuki get married to King Sandy, then I'll just go ALL by myself!" (causing the team to realize that she wasn't talking about some silly Rainbow Monkey wedding); they are now motivated to help when Wallabee says "Whatever," only to stop walking, turn and say "King Sandy?" along with Nigel, Abby and Hoagie in shock. We see the lifeguard from Operation B.E.A.C.H. officiating the wedding once again, only to be interrupted by Mushi sobbing on a boat below. She realizes that King Sandy isn't pretending, and brings back the line "What do you mean you're not pretending?! You can't really marry her! She's like, TEN years old!!!" After the king shouts "THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT! Throw her in the dungeon FOREVER!!!", Mushi escapes the knights that Sandy sends after her, letting Kuki jump into the speeding boat. King Sandy somehow catches up to them, and falls in love with Mushi instead, calling Kuki "Granny". She gets immensely offended, and the new couple are lost in each other's eyes and don't notice the wild ride that the boat is now taking out of the castle. The boat skids to a stop outside the gates, leaving a fuming Kuki and two kids in love in the boat. Nigel and the team arrive, and Nigel orders Sandy to "step away from the girl", but no help is needed as Sandy's mom calls him to lunch. He asks if he can bring his new, pretty girlfriend, offending Kuki even further. Hoagie says that King Sandy has a weird taste in girls, sending Kuki over the edge. She snatches up a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. and hits Hoagie with it. The End Transmission screen comes on, and Hoagie is heard getting hit a second time, and asking what it was for. Wallabee angrily responds, "Nothin’". Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 Allies *Mushi Sanban *Sandy's Mom Villains *King Sandy *Knights of the Round Towel Locations *Rainbow Monkey Happy Sugar Land 2x4 Technology *R.O.L.L.A.S.K.A.T.E. *M.U.S.K.E.T. *S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. *S.P.I.C.E.R. *Hippy-Hop Wrist Watch *D.E.C.O.D.E.R.A.N.T. Transcript Operation: K.A.S.T.L.E./Transcript Trivia *There is a computer game online called "Rainbow Monkey Showdown", where you play a Numbuh 3 steering a motorboat on a river to escape the Rainbow Monkey theme park while using yo-yos to defeat King Sandy and his knights. It is based on this episode. *When Sector V realizes King Sandy's at the park, suddenly motivated to help Kuki, Nigel reacts the same way his friends do, even though he never met King Sandy the first time. It could be that his friends told him about King Sandy beforehand. *The Rainbow Monkey parody versions of Romeo & Juliet has a happy, public wedding, while the original Shakespeare version was private. *The reason Wallabee hit Hoagie with a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. is ambiguous. He could have simply done it for nothing, for comic effect. But considering the irritated tone of his voice, it is also possible that Wally hit Hoagie for insulting Kuki, or even insulting Wally himself. Hoagie said that King Sandy had a weird taste in girls for liking Kuki, and since Wallabee liked her first, he is also saying that Wally has a weird taste in girls. Goofs In the credits, Dee Bradley Baker was credited as voicing Wally twice. Gallery MushiRawr.PNG MushiLove.PNG MushiHmph.PNG Poorkuki.PNG Poorkuki2.PNG|Kuki crying Poorkuki3.PNG Kukisnotthrilled.PNG|Kuki is mad at Sandy Kukigettingmarried.PNG KukiaboutToHiTHoagie.jpg KASTLE 009.jpg Wedding.PNG Weddingplanner.PNG K.A.S.T.L.E..jpg Yourgettingmarried.PNG Sheslike10.PNG|Mushi realizing that Sandy isn't pretending. EvilSandy.PNG King Sandy.jpg Mushi loves King Sandy.jpg 3MDance.PNG MushilovesSandy1.PNG|Mushi blushing after Sandy called her "Beautiful". MushilovesSandy.PNG MushilovesSandy5.PNG MushilovesSandy3.PNG Kuki surrenders .jpg|Kuki Surrenders Kuki and Mushi (Operation- K.A.S.T.L.E.).png Kuki and Mushi (Operation- K.A.S.T.L.E.) (2).png K.A.S.T.L.E. Category:Season 3 Category:Love Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 3